


Treat

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Candy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Will Graham's perfect curls, halloween antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: “And,” you added, biting your lip. “I got you a matching costume.”“You didn’t.”“I did,” you squeaked, barely holding in your laughter. You pushed open his jacket and tugged on the flannel he was wearing. “You don’t even need to change. I’ll go get it.” You descended the stairs, holding a bag out for him. Will carefully took it from you and extracted a headband with two silky gray wolf ears attached to it. He stared at it for a moment before looking at you.“You’re the big bad wolf,” you supplied with a smile. “Though, you’re not very bad… Or big…”Will isn't big on Halloween, but you think you can get him to come around.
Relationships: Will Graham/Reader, Will Graham/You
Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. Red Riding Hood

Will had a hard time with Halloween. He dealt with scary things enough in his daily life, he didn’t need a whole day dedicated to fear. You, however,  _ loved _ Halloween. You loved the decorations and the costumes, and most of all, the candy. You had been one of those kids that went trick-or-treating well into their teens. You weren’t sure Will had ever been trick-or-treating in his life; he didn’t like to talk about his childhood. When you and Will first started dating, you respected his distaste towards Halloween, but now that you lived together, you couldn’t just not decorate for your favorite holiday. Choosing to ask for forgiveness rather than permission, you waited until Will was called away by Jack Crawford and the FBI to spring into action. 

First, you lined the railing of the porch with orange twinkle lights and covered the windows in fake spider webs, sticking a cheesily large spider above one of the shutters. Inside, with the dogs watching you intently, you hung bunting that spelled out ‘Happy Halloween’ on the mantle. For each dog you had procured a Halloween themed bandana, and they all sat patiently while you attached them to their collars. To the mantel you also added some black sparkly taffeta and several small pumpkins. You stuck bat-shaped window clings to the windows and hung little ghosts on the doorway leading from the dining room to the kitchen. In the kitchen, you placed several full sized pumpkins, which you carved with goofy faces. You wanted to avoid making anything too spooky, and you staunchly avoided things associated with death or murder. The ghosts were the exception; they were too cute to pass up, and they lit up! You doubted Will would be cross with you about that. 

After you were finished and satisfied with your decorations, you went upstairs to clean up and change. From the linen closet, where Will hardly ever looked, you pulled out a bag containing a Halloween costume. You chose a classic, Red Riding Hood. Only it was one of those revealing adult costumes that was way too short and showed more cleavage than was probably necessary. As you wriggled into it and looked into the mirror, you felt silly, but the longer you looked at yourself, you decided you actually looked… pretty hot. The fluffy skirt was just barely long enough to cover your ass, until you bent over, that is. The built-in corset snatched your waist, and your breasts were displayed rather tastefully in the white top. The cloak it came with dragged a few inches below the skirt and draped well over your shoulders.

You were still admiring your reflection when you heard the dogs scramble towards the door, the tell-tale sign Will was home. You quickly hurried downstairs, arriving just as he pushed open the door. 

“(Y/N), what—”

“Happy Halloween, Will,” you greeted cheerfully, meeting him at the door with a kiss. 

Will returned the kiss and parted from you to huff out a laugh. “Is it Halloween already?” he asked. He pulled away a little further to get a good look at you, his cheeks tinging with red as his eyebrows rose. 

“Do you like my costume?” you asked, twirling in front of him. Winston stepped to your side and looked up at you. You squatted next to him to give him pets, and to display his adornment to Will. “Look, I even got the dogs little bandanas.” 

Will was speechless, looking around in consideration before looking at you once more.

You chewed on your bottom lip and stood, holding your hands behind your back. “Should I have asked first? I’m sorry, I’ll take it all down tomorrow if you hate it, it’s just—” 

“I like it,” Will interrupted, smiling kindly. He closed the space between you and pressed a soft kiss to your cheeks. “It looks great, sweetheart. I love the costume.”

You grinned. “You do?” you asked, stepping back just a little to swish your skirt. 

“I do,” he confirmed. “You’re very cute.” 

You were beaming now. You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him so hard you knocked his glasses slightly askew and made some of the dogs bark in surprise. You could feel him laugh against your lips, and his arms snaked around your waist under your cape. When you pulled away, his cheeks and lips were red, like he’d been out in the cold. You adjusted his glasses for him, and he thanked you. “Listen, I know we won’t get trick-or-treaters this far out, but I bought a shit ton of candy that we can gorge ourselves on tonight,” you told him excitedly. 

“Sounds like quite a night,” Will mused, idly rubbing your back. 

“And,” you added, biting your lip. “I got you a matching costume.” 

“You didn’t.”

“I did,” you squeaked, barely holding in your laughter. You pushed open his jacket and tugged on the flannel he was wearing. “You don’t even need to change. I’ll go get it.” You scrambled up the stairs before he had time to argue. 

From upstairs, you could hear him talk to the dogs. “Did you know she was going to do this?” he asked in a gentle yet accusatory tone. 

You descended the stairs, holding a bag out for him. Will carefully took it from you and extracted a headband with two silky gray wolf ears attached to it. He stared at it for a moment before looking at you. 

“You’re the big bad wolf,” you supplied with a smile. “Though, you’re not very bad… Or big…”

Will sighed and shook his head, but popped the headband on anyway. The ears looked so cute nestled among his curls. You told him so, and he was blushing again, looking away from you. “Does this make you happy?” he asked. 

“It makes me so happy,” you confirmed. You snatched up your phone and took a candid of him, marveling at how cute he was. “This is, frankly, the best idea I’ve ever had. I wish I had the forethought to invite our friends over so they could also see how cute you are.”

“Better you didn’t,” Will mumbled.

“You’re right,” you agreed. You set down your phone and pounced on him, pressing kisses all over his face and making him laugh. “‘Cause now I get you all to myself.” You hugged him and rested your head against his shoulder, threading your hand into his hair so his curls could wrap around your fingers. “I love you, Will.”

You felt him melt into the hug. You knew he never got tired of hearing you say it, and you never got tired of his reactions. It was if every admission of love was enough to warm him through and through. You would tell him you loved him until your voice gave out, if you could; if it meant for a moment he could set aside the darkness and feel pure joy. 

His arms around you tightened. “I love you, too,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of your head. 

You pulled away just enough to grin at him and look at those pretty blue eyes he fixed on you. You carefully removed his glasses and folded them, tucking them into the pocket of his jacket. “My,” you sighed dramatically, “What big eyes you have.”

He caught on quickly. “The better to see you with, my dear,” he quoted dutifully, his voice rough with amusement. 

You captured his hand in your own and ran your fingertips along the length of his fingers. “My, what big hands you have,” you mused. 

“The better to hug you with,” he retorted. Will smiled wryly. He knew what was coming next. 

You reached up and passed your thumb over his plush lips, pressing down so you could open his mouth. You grinned when he bared his teeth for you. “What sharp teeth you have,” you cooed. 

“The better…” He paused a beat for dramatic effect, raising himself up to his full height. “To eat you with,” he exclaimed, lunging for you. 

With a sharp laugh, you scampered away from him towards the kitchen. Will lumbered towards you with his arms outstretched until he had you pinned against the counter. You let out an exaggerated yelp as he pretended to chomp on your neck, and soon you dissolved into giggles, clinging to his shoulders. “No, please,” you shrieked through your laughter. You removed one hand from his shoulder to grope around on the counter behind you. Finding a bag of candy, you pulled it up and offered it to Will. “Please, eat this instead.”

He pulled away to eye the candy warily. “Surely, you are much more sweet, my love,” he purred smoothly. 

A jolt ran through you and you could feel a blush warm your cheeks. You laughed it off and shoved the bag towards him. When he caught it, you danced away, clutching your aching sides. “Give it a try, and then you can tell me which you prefer,” you said. 

He hummed and rifled through the bag. “I already know it’ll be you,” murmured Will, but he fished out a chocolate anyway. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth, staring at you as chewed. “Not bad,” he admitted after he swallowed. “I still think you’re sweeter.” He stalked towards you, following you into the dining room, and took your hips in his hands, helping you onto the dining table. “In fact,” he said, “I’ll prove it.” 


	2. Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's just smut baby

At Will’s insistence, you laid back on the table, supporting yourself with your forearms. You watched as Will knelt on the ground, tugging you so your legs were hanging over the edge of the table. His hands slid up the outer planes of your thighs towards your hips, and reached under your costume to grab your underwear. You wiggled to help him slide them down, anticipation curling with your growing arousal and colliding into the walls of your stomach. He carefully positioned your legs over his shoulders and looked up at you. “Comfy?” he asked.

At your nod, he moved closer to you, pushing the skirt of your costume up. He pinned it to your stomach with one hand and used the other to spread you open. You inhaled sharply as he pressed his tongue between your folds and slid it over your entrance, flicking the tip at your clit. You settled back and threaded a hand in his curls. Your fingers slid over the fluffy headband, and you couldn’t help but raise your head to look down at him. Will’s eyes opened slowly and fixed on you, making you swallow hard. He looked so handsome between your legs, and the added cuteness of the wolf ears… It was almost too much. You sighed heavily and laid back, resting your free hand over your eyes. “Don’t look at me like that,” you pleaded. 

You could feel him huff out a laugh, prompting a shiver to roll down your spine. You exhaled through your nose as he slipped his tongue into you and moaned against your pussy. His voice was so sweet, you let out a moan of your own, tightening your grip in his hair. “Will,” you whined as he slowly slid his tongue out and over your clit. Stiffening slightly as he slipped a finger into you, you relaxed as he picked up a steady rhythm with his mouth attached to your clit. He had spent so much time studying your body, he knew exactly how to please you. He crooked his finger in a come hither gesture that made you buck up and cry out. You were dripping by now and he licked up every drop he could.

“You’re so good,” you sighed. You lifted yourself up enough that you could look down at him and those big blue eyes again. You stroked his hair. “That’s my good boy,” you purred. “Just like that.” You watched his pupils dilate under your praise, his gaze filled with adoration and arousal. Warmth spread through your limbs, tightening the knot in your stomach that signaled your approaching orgasm. Will continued to eat you out with vigor, working you with his hand and tongue. “Will,” you moaned. He slid another finger inside you. You gasped. “Will!”

“You’re close,” he said roughly. “I can tell.” Will continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, slowing them to a grueling pace that had you writhing on top of the table. “Will you cum for me?”

“Yes,” you gasped. “Yes, please, Will, I’m so close, just a little more—”

“I’ve got you,” he assured you. He nipped the inside of your thigh and curled his fingers, pressing against that spot inside you that made you see stars. Will returned his mouth to your clit, sucking with gentle pressure while flicking the sensitive bud of nerves with the tip of his tongue. He shifted his fingers just right, and suddenly you were tumbling over the edge. Warmth flooded your body, and Will worked you through your orgasm, lapping up your juices. 

You exhaled heavily and arched your back, letting the waves of ecstasy slowly ebb until you felt stable enough to prop yourself up. You stroked his hair before nudging him with your thigh. He got the hint and rose to his feet, nearly tumbling into you as you sat up all the way. Will wiped his face with his sleeve before he kissed you. You could still taste yourself on his lips.

You grabbed his shirt and tugged him so he was nestled between your legs. “My sweet boy,” you purred against his lips. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes,” he breathed. His hands curled where they rested on the table at your sides, and you guided one hand up to your breast. Will squeezed gently before tugging the neckline of your costume down until your breasts were exposed. He bent his head and captured one of your nipples in his mouth. 

You snuck one hand down to the front of his pants, ghosting your palm over his very prominent erection. “I can tell,” you mused. “Would you like another treat?” 

“You know that I do,” he said with an airy laugh, groaning softly as you applied more pressure. “I’m surprised you even have to ask.” Will bent down again, this time to press hot kisses to the column of your neck. 

“God, you’re good for my ego,” you muttered. You popped open the fly of his pants and slipped your hand into his boxers, wrapping your fingers around his shaft. “Did eating me out make you this hard?” 

“You don’t even have to try to get me this hard,” he murmured against your skin. “I was hard the second I saw you in this slutty outfit.”

A thrill shot through you, making you squeeze your thighs against his hips. “Yeah?” you asked breathlessly. You began to idly stroke him, using your other hand to unbutton his flannel. “Did you think about this moment? Me spread out on the table?” 

Will set one hand on your thigh and nipped your neck. “God, yes,” he breathed. “Your tits look so fucking perfect, I couldn’t help it.”

You squeezed his cock. “Such a dirty mouth for such a good boy,” you purred. You pulled away enough that you could push his pants and boxers down and properly stroke his cock. “Do you want your treat now, Will?” At his nod, you pushed him away enough that you could hop off the table and turn around. You bent over, glancing at him over your shoulder. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

“Yes, please, so much,” he replied shakily. Will placed his hands on your hips, stroking them reverently before pushing up your skirt. “Can I?”

You pressed back, grinding your ass against his cock. You turned slightly and beckoned him closer. He moved immediately, wrapping his arms around your waist and pinning you to his chest. “Please,” you breathed before you kissed him. You felt him move his right hand so he could line himself up with your entrance, and then Will pushed in so slowly, causing a delicious fire to build up in your stomach once again. You gasped as he bottomed out, your hands curling against the wood of the table. “Oh, Will,” you moaned. 

He renewed his grip on your waist, clutching you against him feverishly. Will pressed hot kisses against your shoulder, his breath coming out in heavy pants. “You’re so hot,” he told you, his voice ghosting over your ear. “So hot and wet, and—” He grunted as he dragged his cock out of you, and your walls fluttered from the loss of him. “So tight,” Will breathed. 

He began to move, and it felt so fucking good, you curled forward, trying to catch your breath. Will kept you tight against him, thrusting in and out of you slowly, his cock dragging against the best spots inside you. “So good,” you muttered, tilting your head back. As soon as you did, WIll was attacking your neck with nips and sucking hickeys into your skin. You were in a haze of pleasure as you reached one hand back and curled it in his hair, pulling softly. When he moaned against your neck, it was almost enough to push you over the edge again. “How are you this fucking hot?” you whined. 

You could feel him smile against your skin. He muttered something about who had the dirty mouth now, and snapped his hips up, going so deep it made you cry out. You squeaked out his name, your walls fluttering desperately around him. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum,” he grunted against your ear, sending another wave of delectable pleasure rolling through you. 

“Promise?” you asked breathily. 

One of the hands on your waist snuck between your legs. You gasped as his fingers found your clit and he began to rub in slow, even circles that matched the pace of his thrusts. “Not until you do.”

“I already did,” you pointed out. Another spike of pleasure pierced you, and your head fell back against his shoulder. 

“You’ve got another one building,” Will mused. “I want to feel that first.”

You whined softly and clutched his hair. He gradually sped up his thrusts, and his hand. You were so wet, you could feel your slick dripping between your thighs. The mess you would have to clean up was a problem for future you. Right now, you were too enamored with Will, and the feeling of his cock wrecking you from the inside out. 

“Will, please, I—” you babbled, trying to keep yourself tethered to reality while your incoming climax beckoned. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he cooed in your ear. “Please cum for me. I need it,” begged Will, the arm around your waist tightening to an almost painful degree. 

The added pressure made you breathless, and then it hit you. The fire in your stomach built into a roar, and it was so easy to fall into it and let it consume you. Your vision blurred and you cried out, clenching around Will hard enough that you were dimly aware of his slightly pained moan in your ear. You honestly couldn’t care. 

You were aware of him carefully lowering you to the table. Will’s hands grasped your hips, using for leverage so he could continue to steadily fuck you through your climax. You clutched the table as your head returned from the clouds, whimpering from overstimulation. Will slowed his pace even further, keeping his hands on your hips as he bent over you, pressing loving kisses to your shoulder. “Should I stop?” he asked gently. 

Your heart swelled. He was so kind, your Will. “Don’t you dare,” you croaked. “I want you to cum in me. Can you do that for me, Will?”

He let out a shaky laugh. “I’d do anything for you, you know that,” he murmured against your shoulder. 

You managed to push yourself up enough that you could press back against him, weakly fluttering your walls around him. Inside you, you could feel the throb of his cock indicating he was close. “I love you, Will,” you cooed, glancing at him over your shoulder. You could see his eyes flick from your lower back to meet yours, and you got to watch as he came inside you. His mouth parted into a soft ‘o’, and his eyes fluttered shut, his hips stuttering as it hit him. He was so beautiful. You told him so as he sagged against your back. 

Will huffed out a laugh and nuzzled your shoulder. “You think so?” he asked, his voice slightly gravelly. 

“I know so,” you retorted. You pecked him on the cheek. “Let me put on my underwear and we can go snuggle.”

“Snuggle,” Will repeated. “Snuggling is nice.” Still, he seemed hesitant to pull away, and you couldn’t move until he did. 

“Will,” you whined. “I’m getting cold. You know this house is drafty.”

“Alright, alright.” He pulled back, dragging his softening cock from you and making you shiver. As he tucked himself away, you grabbed your panties from the floor, shimmying to get them on. You also pulled the neckline of your costume up, covering your breasts, much to Will’s dismay. You looked up at him and snickered. “What’s so funny?” he asked, smiling softly. 

“Your ears are crooked,” you mused. You reached up and fixed his headband. “Much better.”

“Can’t I take them off now?” he asked.

“Nope! It’s still Halloween.”

Will rolled his eyes. “If you insist,” he sighed. 

You wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed him. “And I do,” you said. “Now, c’mon wolfy. Little Red needs to lay down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This is a part of my series of oneshots called Gimme, Gimme, Gimme. Though this was not a request, the majority of them are request-based, and requests are always open, so if you have anything you'd like to read, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any questions or concerns.


End file.
